Daily Life
by FlashMrB
Summary: Ini karena Jongin dan seluruh otak pornonya, yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah otak itu masih bekerja dengan normal atau tidak? Karena membuat dirinya yang berakhir dengan Baekhyun di salah satu toilet sekolah. Chanbaek. Yaoi. Exo. PWP. Drabble.
1. Toilet

Hentakan demi hentakan Chanyeol berikan kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik pinggul Baekhyun lebih tinggi untuk memudahkan penisnya melesat lebih dalam kedalam lubang hangat Baekhyun.

"Chan.. ah! ah! ah!.. fuck.." Baekhyun menjerit saat Chanyeol mengenai titik panas dalam tubuhnya, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang tubuh Baekhyun ke sisi tembok agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol menggeram di balik tubuh Baekhyun. Tangan kiri Chanyeol merambat mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun hingga mengenai penis mungil yang bergoyang disebabkan hentakan Chanyeol yang membabi buta. Chanyeol mengelus kepala penis Baekhyun membuat sang empunya meneriaki nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berada di mulutnya ia lepaskan untuk menangkup tangan Chanyeol yang bermain-main di kepala penisnya, Chanyeol meremas penis Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan desahannya untuk kembali keluar.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas menikmati orgasme yang datang kedua kalinya, sedangkan lelaki dibelakangnya belum mendapatkan tanda-tanda akan datangnya orgasme. Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya; menggoda penis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram, Chanyeol kembali menyodok penisnya secara brutal membuat Baekhyun semakin terengah-engah. Sudah dua jam lebih mereka berdiri melakukan sex siang hari dengan Baekhyun yang bertumpu di dinding depannya dan Chanyeol yang terus menyodoknya dari belakang dengan barbar disalah satu bilik toilet universitas mereka.

Ini karena Jongin dan seluruh otak pornonya, yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah otak itu masih bekerja dengan normal atau tidak?

Chanyeol bersumpah akan membalas seluruh perbuatan laknat Jongin, jika dia bertemu kembali dengan Jongin.

"Ahhh Chanyeol, mmh uh! uh!... yeahh.. harderhh ma boy shhh.. ugh.." Chanyeol mengumpat, Baekhyun dan seluruh dirty talknya adalah kelemah Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat ia merasakan getaran di kepala penisnya yang bersiap menumpahkan spermanya dengan volume besar.

Salah satu lengan Baekhyun terulur kebelakang memegang salah satu sisi pinggang Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggeram merasakan ketatnya lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyemburkan lahar panasnya jauh di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah putus-putus saat merasakaan sperma Chanyeol mengalir kedalam lubangnya melebihi kapasitas, sehingga sebagian sperma Chanyeol merembes keluar melalui celah-celah penis Chanyeol yang masih menyatu dengan lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun sehingga sperma di dalam lubang Baekhyun ikut keluar saat Chanyeol menarik penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera melepaskan penyatuannya saat merasakan sperma yang sudah sepenuhnya berpindah kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun; menghadapnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun; menggendongnya seperti koala. Perlahan Chanyeol kembali memasukan kembali penis yang masih tegaknya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi pantat Baekhyun dan semakin memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya secara liar.

Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tenggelam di perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Ughh... ah! ah! Chanhh.. su- ahnn sudahh ohh.." Baekhyun menggeliat dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin menaikan pantat Baekhyun dan menyodoknya semakin dalam.

Suara tamparan menggema di bilik kamar mandi tersebut tak'kala Chanyeol menampar kulit pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah ia semakin terangsang karena suara hempasan antara penis Chanyeol dan kulit pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya; memancing Chanyeol untuk semakin menusuknya dalam. Chanyeol menggeram; merasakan panasnya lubang Baekhyun yang semakin menjepit miliknya.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menempel pada tembok pembatas, Chanyeol menaikan kaki Baekhyun kembali yang sempat terjatuh dan kembali menghentakan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit punggung Chanyeol saat orgasme kembali menyerangnya, Chanyeol memperelan hentakannya lalu kembali menghentakan penisnya secara bringas.

Chanyeol mengadahkan palanya saat merasakan orgasme yang akan menjemputnya.

Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya dalam-dalam di lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengepalkan jari-jari kakinya saat sperma Chanyeol sebagian keluar membasahi lantai dibawahnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan segera mendekapnya. Baekhyun sedikit oleng saat Chanyeol menurunkan dirinya kembali berpijak pada lantai keramik kamar mandi yang dingin.

Baekhyun merasakan kakinya yang mati rasa karena posisi mereka yang seperti koala tadi.

Baekhyun terengah-engah, jika kalau Chanyeol tidak mendekap tubuh Baekhyun erat kemungkinan Baekhyun akan jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Chanyeol segera menarik dalamannya beserta Ripped Jeans yang menggantung di pahanya.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun; memeluknya hingga Baekhyun sedikit oleng. Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun berjalan menuju arah kloset lalu segera mendudukan Baekhyun dipangkuannya.

Chanyeol mengecupi seluruh wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

Posisi Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang ini membuat Chanyeol was-was agar tidak 'terbangun' lagi. Kain flanel yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, beberapa kancing yang terbuka menampakan kulit mulusnya sedangkan bagian bawah yang polos tidak tertutup apapun.

Chanyeol menyenderkan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya. Baekhyun menutup mata merasakan sensasi debaran jantung Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun mendongakan palanya menatap Chanyeol, seketika Chanyeol meringis karena pukulan Baekhyun yang mendarat di dadanya.

"Kau itu bodoh ya, kita melewati 2 jam pelajaran dasar otak kuda." Baekhyun merenggut. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang mengatup lucu.

"Maaf deh, bagaimana denga ice cream sepulang nanti, Heum?" Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Oke" Chanyeol tersenyum cerah lalu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari pangkuannya.

Chanyeol memakaikan skinny jeans Baekhyun yang tergeletak di lantai tersebut lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun; menariknya keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, bahwa sedari tadi Sehun dan Jongin merekam aksi binal mereka dibilik yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _E_ _nd_

Nista gak si gua buat beginian? haha, tapi asalakan gue seneng sama mereka berdua yang gak halal jadi halal semua wkwk.

Ini sih kek nya series tentang kehidupan CB gitu, gak tau deh kalian bakal minat baca atau engga? intinya gua udah berusaha. Typo? maapkeun ya, ntar diedit kok :) (iya entar gak tau kapan)

Review?


	2. Mobile Legend

"Miya sialan" Baekhyun terus menarikan jari-jarinya dilayar ponselnya yang menayangkan pertempuran sengit antar permainan tersebut, sesekali menggerutu karena hero kesayangannya harus kehilangan banyak darah. Ranjang berdecit ketika lelaki jangkung yang notabennya adalah pacar Baekhyun menaiki ranjang dengan menempati dirinya disisi ranjang sehingga kini ia berada tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan lelaki jangkung tersebut, Baekhyun terus mengutarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang ditujukan kepada ponselnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran tanpa dalaman apapun untuk menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Ya, mereka baru saja selesai melakukan sesi percintaan mereka dengan 3 ronde yang fantastis, namun 3 ronde hanya berlaku bagi Baekhyun saja nyatanya Chanyeol hanya mendapat pelepasan 1 kali saja. Maka dari itu selesai sesi percintaan mereka Baekhyun akan mengeluh betapa perkasnya milik Chanyeol yang membuat prostatnya membengkak serta pinggul dan punggungnya yang terasa remuk.

Chanyeol merasakan bagian bawahnya yang kembali mengeras hanya karena mendengar umpatan Baekhyun dan pakaiannya yang sangat minim. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga seluruh tubuhnya menghadap kearah Baekhyun.

"Alucard brengsek, lihat saja aku akan mem— _shit_ Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu itu." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang tak pudar dari wajahnya. Chanyeol terus membelai penis Baekhyun dengan remasan-remasan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Chanyeol sia—ashhh brengsek aku akan kalah" Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya sehingga berada tepat di cuping Baekhyun. "Kau tau sayang? Umpatanmu itu yang membuatku semakin bergairah"

Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja Baekhyun; mengusap-usap tonjolan yang sudah tampak mengeras tersebut, Chanyeol mengapit puting Baekhyun antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang menciptakan desahan frustasi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak kagum akan kemampuan Baekhyun yang terus memainkan ponselnya ketika tubuhnya sudah separuh terangsang.

Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua kakinya saat merasakan jemari Chanyeol menelusup masuk ke belahan pantatnya yang masih lembab. Baekhyun mendesis saat satu jari Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam lubang pantatnya.

"Sial, Chanyeol aku shhh biarkan aku menyelsaikannya dulu sialan." Chanyeol terus melesatkan jari-jarinya jauh kedalam lubang Baekhyun, ia memutarkan jari tengahnya yang berada di lubang Baekhyun sehingga membuat sang empunya melenguh. Chanyeol terus mempercepat laju jarinya hingga ujung jarinya mengenai prostat Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak.

Chanyeol menambah satu jarinya hingga dua jari sepenuhnya sudah berada di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Fuck! Ahh! Ahh! Chanyeol—shit aku kalahh" Chanyeol menyibak kemeja Baekhyun hingga terlihat putingnya yang ujungnya sudah mengeras, Chanyeol mengapit puting Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya; memelintirnya lalu menekannya dengan kuat.

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya lalu beralih menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu, Chanyeol kembali menyeringai lalu mulai menindih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengecupi rahangnya hingga turun tepat berada dipusar Baekhyun. Chanyeol melesatkan lidahnya hingga menggelitik lubang tersebut.

"Ah! Ah! Ya Chanyeol, uhh" Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian. Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun lalu menaikannya hingga berada tepat di dadanya. Ia mulai mengecupi lubang berkerut itu lalu menjilatnya dengan menggoda.

"Uhh—Chansshhh. Tuhan" Baekhyun berjengit saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol telah berada di dalam lubangnya; mengaduk-aduk seisian lubangnya dengan lidahnya tersebut. Chanyeol memaju mundurkan palanya hingga lidahnya yang berada di dalam lubang Baekhyun ikut keluar masuk.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Chanyeol—tidak ahhh" Baekhyun menitikan air matanya yang sudah bergenang di kelopak matanya karena menahan nikmat yang terus menerus menyerangnya. Chanyeol melepaskan lidahnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun tersebut yang menyiptakan benang-benang saliva-nya yang tertinggal di lubang tersebut.

Chanyeol memukul pipi pantat Baekhyun sehingga sang empunya mengerang nikmat. Chanyeol kembali meremas pipi pantat tersebut yang sudah menjadi candunya sejak lama, ia meremas kedua bongkahan tersebut dengan kuat sehingga meninggalkan warna kemerahan yang terlihat jelas di kedua pipi pantat tersebut.

Ia menundukan tubuhnya sehingga berada tepat di penis mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol sengaja menjilat ujung penis tersebut guna menggoda si mungil yang sudah kualahan akibat ulahnya tersebut. Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya saat Chanyeol melahap semua penis mungilnya dengan sedotan-sedotan yang membuat gerak tubuhnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Chanyeol menghisap penis mungil tersebut dengan nikmat seolah itu adalah permen lolipop kesukaannya. Dengan satu tangan yang melecehkan dada si mungil tersebut Chanyeol terus melakukan aksi menghisapnya dengan diiring gerakan maju mundur yang membuat si mungil mendesah putus asa.

"Yahh Chanyeol seperti itu ahh—sayanghh uhh ahh! Ahh!" Baekhyun mengapit badan Chanyeol dengan kedua kakinya sehingga Chanyeol semakin kuat menghisap penis mungil tersebut. Tak berapa lama selang Chanyeol menghisap penis mungil tersebut cairan kental keluar dari alat vital tersebut yang membasahi kerongkongan dan mulut Chanyeol dengan cairan tersebut.

Baekhyun mengejang lalu terengah-engah sesaat ia mengeluarkan cairan tersebut, ia menarik Chanyeol lalu mencium bibirnya dengan gerakan menuntut Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia menghisap bibir Baekhyun dengan menancapkan giginya di bibir tersebut. Mereka terlibat saling mengejar bibir satu sama lain tanpa menyadari kehadiran dua pria dengan memegang handicam yang berada di masing-masing tangannya.

Ya, lagi-lagi itu adalah Sehun dan Jongin yang mengendap masuk guna menonton aksi bejat dua sejoli tersebut.

 ** _End_**

 **Bacot:**

Ya, seperti biasa maapin kalo banyak typo di atas sana dan yang sudah baca silahkan tinggalkan pendapat di kolom review ehe.

yang punya ide bisa kasih saran next chapnya cb mau naena dimana? Terimakasih.


End file.
